Flower in my heart
by Jigoku-to-Hana
Summary: -Who is she?What's her motive on finding him?What is she hiding?- This story is one of my creations XD! Contains OC!. Also NatsuxOC! (My OC that is) Rated T for swearing (only a little bit though)
1. The Meeting

**Normal POV**

It's a normal fine day in the city the street,a figure of a girl wearing hoodie and a black cat is walking towards the strongest guild in Fiore...**FAIRY TAIL!**

**"You sure he's here?"**

**"He has too...after all the rumor said that he's here in Fairy Tail."**

**"Well...I guess it won't be too bad to check it out."**

**(WAIT A MINUTE?! Did u guys realize that the CAT just SPOKE!?)**

* * *

Another normal day in Fairy Tail...**(WHO AM I KIDDING?! Of course there will be a fight!)**

**"Squinty eyes!"**

"Droopy eyes!"

**"Flame brain!"**

"Ice stripper!"

**"CAN'T THEY BE QUIET JUST FOR A MOMENT?!" **Lucy screamed. **(Meanwhile **Gray and Natsu **ARE STILL FIGHTING! XD) **That is until...

"That's it! I'm gonna end this **right now! ICE MAKE:LANCE!"**

"Uwahh!" **"Uwahh!" [1] "Natsu you alright?"**

"**Itte**...THAT FUCKING HURTS YOU ICE FREAK!" Natsu growled "Sorry...you alright?"

**"Yeah...I'm fine,thanks"** The girl eyes when wide in shock **"Y-you can't be...NATSU?!"**

"How did you-..." before Natsu can continue,his eyes also wide in shock **"Omae...HANA?!"**

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is very short but this is just a test...so yeah...GOMENNASAI!**

**how that's for my first fanfic? I know ... I FUCKING SUCKS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF U LIKE IT I CAN CONTINUE!**

**BUT THE WAY...**

**[1]** = Natsu accidently hit Hana when he got beat up by Gray

and...

**Itte = That hurts** (or something like that)

**Omae = You're **


	2. Eeehhh!

**Hana'****s POV**

"Natsu! Uwahh! It really is you! I can't believe it!" I scream while hugging Natsu tightly

"W-wait a minute!" Natsu suddenly said after he got free from me,Natsu then continue "Y-you,you can't be Hana!? I thought you were suppose to be **dead!**"

"Aww...that hurts but as you can see I'm pretty much alive right now" I said while smiling at my statement.

While we were talking...I notice that the guild well...**ALL FROZE IN SILENCE XD!**

"I'm sorry for intruding but...who are you?" A girl with blond hair suddenly came and asked me

"Oh yeah...I forgot" I said before continue "My name's **Hana Hirano **and this is **Nao**!" I said while holding Nao up "Say hello Nao"

I then see an expresion of shock in the girl's face "What do you mean Hana? It's not like the cat can-" before she can continue,the cat then **SPOKE! XD**

"Yo,Name's to meet you guys!"

silence for a moment then...

**"EEEHHH?!" **whole members of the guild scream 'WOW...that must have reach the near city' I thought **(hahaha... that is so loud XD)**

"B-but how is that even p-possible?!" the blue said said 'Ohh...the cat can talk too' I thought

The girl just now then continue "Y-yeah and it's not even an EXCEED!"

"But Nao has been talking since I first found him...isn't that right Nao?" I replied **(like it was the obvious thing in the world)**

"Oh! and to answer the 'who are you' question that you just ask just now..." I pause before continue "I'm actually... Natsu's **FIRST LOVER!** **XD**"

**"EEEEHHHH?!" (yes,the guild just scream again but this time LOUDER & LONGER BABY! XD)**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"I'm actually Natsu's first lover" Hana said

'THE HELL DID SHE JUST SAID?!' I thought

**"B-BAKA!"** I scream at Hana which cause her to slightly startled "There is **NO WAY** that I'll like you"

"Aww...you mean you don't like(love) me?" Hana said while looking at me with **PUPPY DOG EYES?!**

"I'm not gonna fall for it!" I said which cause her to growl

"THEN I JUST HAVE TO KISS YOU THEN! XD" Hana said while hugging Natsu tighter than she before

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Umm...what's your business coming here?" Mirajane decided to ask Hana who just happen to let go of Natsu

"Oh yeah...actually I want to **join** the guild!" Hana replied

"Sure...I don't think master will decline it either" Lucy said which everyone just nodded in agreement.

"Where do you want your Fairy Tail mark?" Mira ask again

"Umm...over here and I want it maroon coloured!" Hana said while lifting her skirt which receive a 'cheer' from the guy members of the guild

"What kind of magic did you use?" Happy ask

**"ALL KIND ... including the lost magic too!" **as Hana replied she can see all the guild members when silence except Natsu though

Then...

**"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"**

* * *

THE END!

just kidding of course there will be a new chapter that is only if u guys like it

so question of the day...

**WHAT DO YOU THINK THE RELATIONSHIP THAT NATSU AND HANA WILL HAVE? (in the future chapter that is)**

and for does who is confuse...

Nao = the black cat

Nao is also one of my OC! XD He's a cat and he has magic (you will found out why i label Nao as he later...T_T)

**PLEASE REVIEW IF U WANT ME TO CONTINUE! SAYONARA!**


	3. TRANSFORM!

**Flashback**

"What kind of magic did you use?"

**"ALL KINDS...including the lost magic!"**

"EEEHHH?!"

**End of flashback**

* * *

**Hana's POV**

"W-what do you mean b-by **ALL KINDS?!**

**'Why are they so shocked about it...It's not that big of a deal' **I thought (for u maybe it's not but for them...let's just say...like the WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!)

"Exactly that...Ah! but mostly I only use fire dragon slayer magic after all,the others are sealed"

"Sealed?What do you mean by that?" the blond girl ask again

"Nao sealed them and umm..umm.." "May i know your name?" (hahaha XD after all that chatting,she still doesn't know their name)

"Oh yeah!Wasureteta!" "..." "My name's Lucy,Lucy Heartfillia"

"I'm Erza Scarlet" the girl wearing armor pause before continue "The naked guy over there is Gray,Gray Fullbuster" she said while pointing at the naked guy (don't get me wrong ... Gray still wearing his boxer)

"And the blue cat just now is Happy" Lucy said

"Oh!Nice to meet you!" "And to answer the question Lucy-san ask just now..." I pause before continuing "Nao isn't jusk a cat...he has magic too you know?" **(of course they don't know BAKA! T_T)**

"I've been meaning to ask..." Gray said while wearing his clothes back (still **wearing**?!)

He paused for a while then "Why do you keep labeling Nao as 'he'?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!"..."NAO!"

"It's time to do 'that'!" (OMG what do you think 'that' is?! O.o)

* * *

**Nao's POV**

'Wait!...Did I just heard it right?!'

'SHE'S GOING TO DO 'THAT'!' 'And more INFRONT OF EVERYONE?!'

"**NNNOOO!**" I yell at her which only receive a look of annoyed from her

"**I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT! ESPECIALLY NOT 'YOUR' WAY!"**

I try running away from her...but...as you guess...I FAILED! MISERABLY!

* * *

**Hana's POV**

"Ah! you're not getting away from me!" I managed to catch Nao who then struggling to get away

"You can't do that!" Nao scream **REALLY LOUD! **which cause me to startled a bit

"Oh man! STOP STRUGGLING ALREADY!" I said then...

**CHU~! **I kiss Nao in the forehead then...**POOF!**

Silence fell in the guild until...**"EEEEEHHHHH?!" **(**Hana:**I thought we past Chapter 2 already? **me:**...)

* * *

**NORMAL** **POV**

Before the guild members,Nao...from the black cat turns into **A HUMAN**!

"Hana! Why can't you just do it the 'normal way'?!" Nao yell at Hana who block her ears with her hands

"But if I do it the normal way then it would be boring then...also it takes lots of time and preparation" Hana replied looking away from Nao

"H-how?" The guild members said in unison asking Hana to explain

"I told you didn't I? That Nao has magic" Hana stated answering their question

AFTER THAT...

the guild return well...to the fights,the drinking,and the laughter in the and Nao also join in the group...**NOT REALIZING THE DANGERS AHEAD...**

**"OH! Found you!" **a figure of a guy hiding in the shadow outside the guild said before continue **"Enjoy your life while you still can but...I will have you only for me sooner or later"**

**!**

'This magic...It can't be...HE'S BACK!' Hana turn around with worried look in her face

* * *

chapter 3 is DONE!

for those who like this story I'M SORRY THAT I'M LATE UPDATING

(it's bacause I'm busy with schools and stuffs)

**Wasureteta** : I forgotten (something like that)

**PLEASE UPDATE AND REVIEW! XD**

**Hana :** Yeah!Update and review for her(author) and ME!

**Me : **SHUT UP YOU! go away and practice your lines

**Hana : **che! DEMON!

**Me : **whatever... T_T


	4. AUTHORS' NOTE! (please read it)

well this is...

**AUTHORS' NOTE!**

**Ohayo minna! I only want to make this 'Authors note' thing because I want to inform something to all of the readers...**

**1)This story might only have 10 less or more chapter only**

**2)Some of the chapters might be short (I mean REALLY SHORT!)**

**3)Might be late updated because busy with other stuffs**

* * *

Oh! and...

**I REALLY SUCKS AT ENGLISH **so...**SORRY FOR MY BAD WRITING! TT~TT**

* * *

**Hana's information :~** (her profile)

**Name :-** Hana Hirano

**Age :-** 17 **(maybe...but this is not her real age)**

**Magic :-** ALL KINDS! XD

**Fairy Tail mark :-** on the left leg side of her thighs **(Colour :- Maroon)**

**Pet :-** Nao **Connection to Fairy Tail :-** Natsu

**Favourite Drinks :-** ICE LEMON TEA! XD

**Personality :-**

...**AHH! I'M TO LAZY TO WRITE IT! **

**and that's all...ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


	5. Looking for a place to stay

**ohayo minna! I've reach chapter 4 of this story...again...I'm sorry for MY BAD ENGLISH! XD ...(i don't know how many times have i said it) Oh well...ENJOY THE STORY and SORRY! XD**

* * *

It has been a day after Hana and Nao join Fairy Tail...

Hana is walking to the guild with Nao beside her until they stop when she decided to stop by a bakery shop to buy her favourite bread...**(just want to add...by** **the way I LOVE CHOCOLATE BREAD! XD)** They then continue to their destination.

The guild is always the same...fighting between a few members** (mainly GRAY AND NATSU!)** ,laughter,and drinking but lets just say they all having then headed to the bar when Hana decided to sit beside Lucy

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"hah~..." Hana sighed which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. "What's wrong? Having trouble sleeping last night?" Lucy ask which she though can help the sighing salmon hair girl

"Kindda like that...I still can't find a place to live" Hana replied which received a shock expression from Lucy "W-what? You still haven't?! Then...where did you sleep last night?" Lucy ask obviously afraid of Hana's aswer might be 'She can't be sleeping in the alley can't she?!' Lucy thought then she gulped when Hana was about to aswer...

"Oh! I slept at Natsu's house last night! XD!" Hana answered

**'W-wait...did i j-just heard it right?**' Lucy thought and if you could see her face right now she would be...**MOUTH DROP DOWN WITH WIDE EYES!**

"You shouldn't be staying at Natsu's house...why don't you stay at your own house?" Lucy said only appeared to receive more sighing from Hana

"I want to but...I still can't find the suitable house that's close to the guild...other than that,it's whether it's to big or to small" Hana sigh again not to missed the thinking expression from Lucy

"What is it,Lucy-san?" Hana ask with concerned in clearly able to heared in her then "That's it! I'll take you around!"

"huh?"

"It's not suppose to be 'huh'...it supposed to be 'YES'!" Lucy growl while pouting her face

* * *

**Hana's POV**

'show me around?' I thought for a while while humming "Sure...I guess..." I answered Lucy-san with a little bit of hesitate clearly able to heard in my answer

"Let's go then!" Lucy-san said while jumping for the bench before pulling me to follow her.

We walk for while while she still dragging me pulling me by my wrist.I was having fun along the way because it was my first time walking with other person other than Nao and were even having troubles along the way because of me...(Me:BAKA! Hana:Hey!Not my fault kay?It's because I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!)

It was tiring until we reach...

FAIRY HILLS!

"Welcome to Fairy Hills!" Lucy-san said with a straight face...A STRAIGHT FACE DAMNIT!

'THIS BUILDING IS FUCKING HUGE!' I scream...Literally SCREAMED in my mind! Which only cause for it to accidently slipped my mouth and I shouted out loud

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I laughed loudly until I felt that my stomach hurts...wanna know why? It's because of...

**Hana's face! XD IT WAS AS IF SHE GOING TO SUICIDE HERSELF!** It's not like the building were so huge or what well...I guess you can say it it big

"Well lets go! I tour you around!" I said jumping from my word while dragging her by her wrist which only seem to receive a STRONG STRUGGLE from her

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

After a few hours,tour around Fairy Hills is...FINALLY DONE!

"Ugh...I can't take it anymore...I'm so tired and HUNGRY!" Hana scream putting herself in her own world thinking about the food she wanted to eat later

Lucy laughed at the sight she was seeing right now 'She somehow resemble Natsu' Lucy thought then giggled at it when she receive a confused look from the salmon hair girl

"So..." Lucy said before continue "Have you decide yet or not?"

Hana thought for a while before answering "Yeah...but maybe it's not from the choice...This place is nice but I don't really like staying with others and it's to big...and Lucy-san kind of house is big and nice but I'm to lazy to clean it becuse it's big too so maybe I'll do the third choice then..."

"huh? What's the third choice?" Lucy decided to ask but Hana only answered it with putting her finger while saying "It's a secret~ for now lets go back to the guild!"

After a few minutes,they arrived at the then walked to the bar before talking to Mira while Hana well...got attacked (hugged) by Natsu as soon as she stepped in the guild

"THE HELL? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Natsu ask which cause Hana to startled a little bit before she teased him by continue..."Aww...! my little dragon slayer is getting lonely~?" Hana teased Natsu which made a bit tint of red to appear on Natsu's cheek while he tries to denies it

"Ah! that's right,Nao!..." Hana then turn to Nao after she has let go of Natsu "Can you come with me after this? I need your help...Ah! and Lucy-san too because I need her opinion...and Natsu,you stay here,kay?"

"SURE!" Lucy and Nao replied in unison until Natsu intruding "WHY CAN'T I FOLLOW YOU TOO? I WANT TO SEE WHAT'RE HIDING?"

"You can't,you have to stay here"

"NO!'

"Natsu..."

"MIYADA! XP"

"DAMARE! NATSU DRAGNEEL! You will not follow us,UNDERSTAND?" Hana said with a growl that sound almost as a roar

SHIVER! ran down through almost all of the guild members spine especially NATSU! XD

"H-hai..."

* * *

**Nao's POV**

"Where are we going Hana?" the blond girl asked while being clingy which irritated me a little bit...you guys want to know why?

It's because I hate who ever who is close to Hana except Natsu though.I don't care if Hana is mad at me or not but I'm not gonna let them be clingy to Hana...

**THAT'S MY JOB!**

"I bought a land not so far from the guild a few hours ago" Hana said with an innocent smile on her face...I felt as my hearts has been...been...

**STRIKE BY A LIGHTING BOLT!**

"But you were with me at Fairy Hills a few hours ago so how can you-?" before the blond girl can finished,I reply "It's one of her magic...She can duplicate herself by using Creator Magic"

"We're here!" Hana said running towards an empty field not to big but big enough to build a house with me following behind her

"What are we doing here? Don't tell me-...you're gonna build your own home here?!" The blond haired girl said again which really starting to PISSED ME OFF!

'SHE BOUGHT IT! NOT YOU! THEN LET HER DO WHAT SHE WANT TO DO WITH IT!' I screamed in my mind careful not to burst it out loud while hissing at the blond girl

"Yep! I actually don't really know what kind of house do I want because I still miss my old home so I'LL BRING MY HOUSE HERE!" Hana said again...with more innocent smile

Ugh...I'm gonna die BY THE SHINING RADIANCE! XD

" ACTIVATE! TRANSPORT BARRIER! " Hana shouted as a magic symbol appeared on the ground

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

After the magic symbol has dissapeared and the smoke came from the preassure also dissapeared,Lucy was SHOCKED!

"W-WHAT IS THIS?!" Lucy scream loud enough until Hana almost tripped her foot

Before them,is a big house but not to big almost as the same size as Natsu's house appeared from the magic symbol ..."H-how is-" before Lucy can continue she heard Nao screaming Hana's name

"HANA! You're okay?" Lucy ask with worried look on her face as she ran to Hana

"Yeah~I'm 's just that it used a lot of my magic and my strength" Hana tried standing slowly but end up tripping her own feet

Before she falls to the ground...Nao materialize himself to the human form and catch Hana by end up making her head fall to his chest then hesitate for a while before he said...

"You're not suppose to pressure yourself to much you know?" he paused a little bit then "Rest for a while will you?" Nao said while smiling sadly at Hana which cause her to pouted a little bit turning her face to the other direction

Nao chuckled then carried the sleeping Hana **(she fell asleep after she pouted) **in a bridal style going into the house to the main room with a single bed with Lucy following behind them

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"how is she?" I decided to ask Nao as he came out of the room where he left Hana

'What the hell just happen?' 'How can she appeared the house out of nowhere?' 'And...why did she collapse?' I thought as I sat on one of the sofa in living room of the house

"What just happen? How did thid house appeared? Why did she collapsed?" I decided to voice out my thought and ask Nao which he just sigh before sitting across me then he begin to explain...

A few minutes later...

I WAS SHOCKED! After what Nao has explain to me...(below is what he explain)

Hana has her magic powers from she was born...and that makes her body became unable to suppress her overflowing magic...that's why when she uses high-level magic she fainted or became exhausted from using it because her magic will broke the magic container that she created inside of her to prevent people from getting hurt when she is near to them

I accept the fact that Nao just told me...but...

'Iyana kanji~...Nani sore?' **[1]** I thought while clenching at the end of my shirt

* * *

**THE END OF CHAPTER 4~! XD**

**translation time:~**

**Damare : **Shut up

**Miyada : **I don't wanna

**Iyana kanji...Nani sore : **I hacve a bad feeling...what is this?

That will be all!

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE THIS STORY**


	6. Tears & broken hearts

**sorry for some of the words aren't there (in chapter 4)...it occurs to have some kind of problem**

**Oh well...Now chapter 5! PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

It has been a few weeks already after Hana and Nao join the of them also join in Natsu's team **(because Natsu dragged her of course!)**.They've been going to various missions and have fun together with the rest of the guild they weren't aware something might happen to **destroy** this joyfull day...And it start with Natsu's team going to a **'mystery'** mission...

"Minna! Let's go on a mission!" Natsu yelled while running towards Hana and his team

"Sure...I'm almost broke anyway..." Lucy replied with sighing of relief 'Thank god...I thought I won't be able to pay this month rent!' She thought which Hana giggled at it **(Hana can read peoples mind too)**

"What's the mission?" Nao decided to ask with curious

"hmm...something about stopping a group of bandits rampaging on a town" Hana replied after she have read the request paper that Natsu picked

"Oh yeah! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled with fire coming out of his mouth which make Hana laughed hard at it

* * *

**They have arrived at the train station to go to the located location (yeah Natsu hurling of course) though the rest of the team members were shocked because Hana also have motion sickness though not as bad as Natsu's...And after tey have arrived...**

"che! This guys' are SO WEAK!" Natsu growled in anger then he continue with exciting face "Hana,fight with me after we get back kay?"

"Sure!" Hana replied with grin spread on her face

"Not so fast~" A figure of guy wearing a black cloak and a hoodie said which caused them to startled a little bit at the husky voice

"Who's there?!" Natsu decided to ask that suspicious person

"Who am I doesn't matter,right Hana?" The man replied while looking at Hana "How did you-" Lucy asked nervouly but before she can finished...'someone' disrupted her

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Hana yelled at the guy which cause the rest of the team members became shocked at Hana's sudden outburst

"Hana?" Natsu said with no attention of asking but worried look appeared on his face is evident that he is worried about his chilhood friend (/lover XD)

"Aww~that hurts you know? don't you miss me?" The guy replied again with sarcasm in his voice

"THE HELL! I DO!" (again...T_T) Hana replied

"Hana! Calm down!" Nao tries to calm Hana down while holding her shoulders from behind

"Who are you...what do you want?" Erza tried to ask hoping some answers from the guy

"I won't answer that 'who are you' question but I want 'that' from you" He replied while pointing at Hana with a wide grin

"THE HELL I'M GONNA LET YOU TOUCH HANA!" Natsu yelled this time making the others nodded in agreement

"YEAH! SHE'S OUR FRIEND AND TEAMMATE" Lucy and Happy said in unison again receive an agreement nod from the rest of the team

"Minna..." Hana said in a low tone with relief feelings

"Don't interrupt me...Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel" The man said glaring at Natsu "How did you-" Happy said but the guy interupted...

"friends?teammates? She doesn't need all 't that right,HANA?" the guy said with more wider grin

"GO AWAY! DON'T DISTURB ME OR ANY OF MY FRIEND!" Hana yelled louder than she ever had which cause her lose her breathe a little bit

"Alright I'll go but...WHEN THE TIME COMES,**I WILL FIND YOU**" The guy than turn around towars

"What the hell just happen?"

* * *

**After they have completed the mission, the all head back to the was all silence between them untuil Lucy decide to break it...**

"You're sure you alright?" Lucy ask worried about her friend who is still trembling "Yeah...I'm fine~geez" Hana replied trying to look as confident as she can

"Who is that guy?" Gray decided to ask

"He's someone that me and Hana met a few years ago" Nao replied with his head facing down and looking at the road

"You sure? Don't you want to talk about it with anyone?" Erza ask again the same question as Lucy's but this time determine to make sure that her teammate is really okay

"nah~ I'll be fine" Hana paused for a while then "can you guys get back to guild first? I want to head home for a while"

"Sure~I'll give you guys the payment later kay?" Lucy said as she waved a goodbye to Hana

"Yeah...thx" Hana said while waving her hand without looking towards her friends

* * *

**After Hana and Nao has arrived at their house...Nao escort the trembling and sobbing Hana to her room**

"Hana...It's okay~" Nao whispered softly at her ears while hugging her

"I can't do it Nao...I just can't" Hana sobbed louder while resting her head on Nao's chest

"It's okay...I'll be here and I won't let him hurt you even everyone will help" Nao whispered again only this time softer so that he doesn't startled her

"I h-have to s-stop h-him...for y-you,Natsu a-and everyones' s-sake" her sobbed is getting louder making her hard to speak

"WE WILL STOP HIM...KANARAZU! AITSU ZETTAI TOMETE!" Nao said a little louder to comfort her and that make her stop trembling

'I hop we will...but' Hana thought as she starting to fall asleep in Nao's embrace

BUT

HE'S...

'DIFFERENT'

* * *

Chapter 5 has ended! XD

Translation :~

minna : you guys

Kanarazu : ? (O.o i can't remember but u can search it on google)

Aitsu zettai tomete : we will stop him

and question of the day...

**What do you the connection between Hana and the 'mystery' guy?**

that's all...**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE**


	7. Dreamt of past life

**hey...guys...**

**sorry for late updating *achoo!*...sorry i'm not feeling so good...**

**BACAUSE I'M TIRED AND SLEEPY...so...sorry for the bad writing and english**

**and to make it easy... **

Hana's will be in **bold**...

Nao will be underline and others will be normal or _italic_..well ENJOY!

* * *

In deep sumber she then start dreaming...

**of HER PAST! (sorry that it might be like a fairytale)**

* * *

**A few years ago...**

young Hana is running along the corridor of her sweet home while searching for her rest family members

**"Okaasan! Otousan! Onii-chan!"** she screamed in hope to found her family before she screamed again **"Doko iru** **no~?"**

She then came across the main room of the house "AH!" then BOOM!

"OMODETO TANJOUBI HANA!" her parents and her brother said out loud but not too loud for the neighbours to heard

**Time skip (I'm too lazy to write) -It happens like any other birthday party like with presents,cake and stuff-**

I moaned irritated when I was awake next day by the sound of loud screaming...'mm? Okaasan?' I thought too tired to voiced it out

I then started to walk down the stairs hugging a teddy bear to the kitchen where my family used to wait for me while I woke up until...

"EH?!"

"IT CAN'T BE"

"NO WAY"

...

...

"OKAASAN!"

"OTOUSAN...ONIICHAN!"

"WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"WAKE UP!"

This can't be happening

It can't be...we were just having fun last night...IT CAN'T BE!

I sob hard even hard for me to bear while screaming till the top of my lungs

...watching the dead bodies of my family right after I woke wasn't a pleasant feeling to anyone...EVEN MORE LAST NIGHT WAS MY BIRTHDAY...

I tried again shaking my older brother..."WAKE UP! ONIICHAN!"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" I screamed alone in the darkness

sob..sob "Minna..."

"HANA?"

!

* * *

Present...

!

**"Mata...ano yume"** I said slowly while trying to lift my body from the bed wiping the tears away from my eyes

After I have taken a shower and all dressed up I then walk down the stairs towards the kitchen part of the house only to be taken to shock by Nao hugging me (in cat form of course!)

**"Nao..."** I hesitated a little bit before hugging him back

"You okay? Did you get a nice sleep?" Nao asked after he has pulled him face from my chest

**"Yeah I'm fine thanks..."**

**"Come on better hurry and eat breakfast than we can go to the guild"**

"Sure..."

The breakfast was normal as ever only that it was silence all time until we have reached the guild...

As soon as we reached the guild's door I was tackled by Natsu who hug me sob softly while mumbling something...

Even though it was really soft I could still heard what his mumbling about...

'You..had me worried...BAKA'

"Hana you okay?" Lucy came running to me

**"Yeah I'm fine"** ...actually I'm not really fine at all but...I know they were worried about what happen the other day and I don't really blame them...

BUT...

**"Is the master here? I need to talk to him..."** I asked looking at Mira-san while ruffling Natsu's hair

"Umm... in his office" Mira-san replied hesitantly curious of my question

I then walked to the master office while leaving Nao at Lucy's hand

After I have reached the master's office,I then knocked on the door to received a 'come in' that I entered only to encoutered Master's glaring which was soft with concern while sighing

**"Master...I need to tell you something..."**

* * *

**Natsu's POV **

"Hana is really taking her time huh?" I said sitting on the bench with Nao on the table beside me

After of 20 minutes (O.o long~!) Hana finally stepped out of Jiichan's**[1]** office

"Hana~" I said walking towards her with Nao in my hands

**"Gomen Natsu...I have to go home for a while"** Hana said with make my eyes wide with shock I then decide to voiced out my opinion

"Why? You just got here didn't you?"

**"Gomen...ikuzo Nao"** Hana said while taking Nao from me before proceding walking toward the guild entrance

!

'HUH?'

'Is it just my imagination or is Hana's crying?"**[2]**

* * *

**FINISHED CHAPTER 6!**

**[1] : Natsu always called the master Jicchan so i thought i would put it**

**[2] : I had trouble thinking whether that part or another idea where what Natsu saw was Hana's insignia was fading**

**TRANSLATION :~**

**i won't put 'Okaasan','Otousan' and 'Oniichan' because maybe u guys already know what is it**

**Doko iru no : **where are you/you guys?

**Omodeto tanjoubi : **happy birthday

**Mata...ano yume : **again...that dream** (it's not exact as japanese sometimes change the arranging)**

**Gomen...ikuzo : **sorry...let's go

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE!**


	8. Turning back for HIM

**Hana : OHAYO MINNA! how have u guys been doing? how do u guys like my act? do u think i'm cool?(in this story) oh and-**

**Author : OKAY! SHUT UP HANA AND guys please IGNORE HER! XD ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Hana : W-wait!-**

* * *

"Hana didn't come today too?" Happy said with tears while looking down on the floor while Lucy is trying to comfort it

"yeah...I still don't get what's wrong with her?!" Natsu screamed also with tears in his and obvious red marks under his eyes **(obviously his been crying I MEAN WHO WOULDN'T?!)**

"It's fine maybe she just need some time" Erza replied trying to calm Natsu and soothen the heavy atmosphere in the guild

"maybe it's because of the mission the other day" Gray said then glanced at Natsu **(WAIT! did I just put 'something' in there?)**

"yeah...maybe" Lucy said not bother to answer Natsu question just now

**It has been 3 days since Hana suddenly left the guild and of course Team Natsu is the one who's highly affect especially Natsu.I mean who wouldn't if their chilhood friend suddenly left the guild without any words and didn't come to the guild for a few guild was silence until the...**

**BAAM!** the entrance of the guild open loud enough to startled anyone even the guild master (but of course the master isn't there)

"WHAT THE?!" A few people said in unison evident of them shocked with the sudden outburst of the guilds' door

**!**

Natsu's eyes went wide as he started to regonized the person at the guild entrance "IT'S YOU!"

"THE GUY WE MET THE OTHER DAY!" Lucy also shocked as she shiver at the intense bad feeling that something bad might happen

"TEME...What do you want huh?!" Natsu get into his battle stance as he was afraid of the guy

"Natsu..." Happy and Lucy said in unison afraid of what might their friend do

"fufufu! All I want is chaos and...HER!" The guy at the door laughed histerically as he released large amount of magic power which caused all the guild member to shiver

**!**

"We won't hand her to you EVER!" Natsu yelled at the guy as he knew what the person meant and he rashed towards the guy with his fist on fire ready to hit him

"AS YOU WISH!" He said while holding his right hand up to make a symbol appeared

**!**

* * *

**Manwhile...At the streets of Magnolia**

'I can't go back...I CAN'T GO BACK!' Hana thought furrowed her eyebrows at she started to enchanting (/implanting) the words inside her mind again and again

"Hana?" Nao looked at his owner with worried eyes as person who thought that his beloved person might go away or something

**!** "Nao...what is it?" Hana replied hesitantly as Nao just glared at her before sighing and answering her question

"Nothing...you're okay?" Nao decided to ask but looking the other way to avoid her

"Yeah...I'm fine" Hana whispered enough to only let Nao heard it while shadowing her eyes with her hair

* * *

**Meanwhile...At the guild,after 'the guy' has appeared,the guild engaged in a battle within the guild in order to defeat him**

"ARGHHH!" Natsu yelled hurt as he was thrown to the opposite side of the guild away from 'the guy'

"H-he's too strong" Another person said as they tried to get up slowly

"Don't give up! We can't let him have her!" Erza shouted encouraging them which received an agreement nod from the others

"yeah! We'll protect her!" Happy too decided to declared encouraging them

"Enough blabbering...you're wasting my IS SHE?" the guy said coldly looked boring at them throwing fists and kicks at him

! the look from 'the guy' stop everyone from moving

"I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT HANDING HER TO YOU! ARGH!" Natsu groaned as the guy decide to strangle him holding him up from the ground

"NATSU!" The guild members yelled in unison afraid of what might he do to Natsu

!

* * *

Again at where Hana and Nao is...

"You're not going to tell them?" Nao decide to ask to make sure

"Yeah...I guess i have made my mind...I mean with the few days weren't easy for me but...I'm sure" Hana said as she have really made up her mind and won't change her decision

"you sure?"

"yeah"

"really sure?"

"yeah..."

"REALLY REALLY SURE?"

"NAO!"

"Alright alright...you don't have to be so angry geez!"

'But am I really sure...about this?' Hana thought again of what Nao just said again and again 'Oh well...'

* * *

"AAHH!" Natsu tried struggling to get free from the attempt of getting suffocate

"L-let him go!"

"Natsu!"

"I will let him go if you only give her to me" The man declared as he never released his gaze from Natsu's limping body

"I-in no hell w-we'll give her TO YOU!" Natsu glared at him which only caused him to tighten his hand around Natsu's neck

"Suit yourself"

"! AAAAHHHH!"

"NATSU!"

"STOP IT!" Lucy yelled praying that this would end with tears overflowing from her eyes

"hmm?" Natsu confuse of her sudden outburst looking at his guild member while trying to keep his left eye open "Minna...d-don't!" he stuttered at his words as the guy tighten his hands around his neck caused him to yelled

"gomen Natsu" Lucy replied not wanting to look at her friend's face "We'll fine her and bring her here" She said looking or precisely glaring at the 'guy' cold eyes

"SEE! IT WASN'T HARD ISN'T IT?!" the guy said happily as he let go of Natsu while clapping his hands together

"BUT! You have to promise us something" Erza said as she started to lift herself up from the floor

"and what is it?" The guy look at Erza waiting for what might she said "E-erza stop it!" Natsu tried stopping her as he knew what she was going to do

'SHE...SHE CAN'T!'

"you have to promise that you won't hurt him until we found her" Erza is the one now who is glaring straight at him

"huh? you think this is some game?" He sigh

"PROMISE US! or we won't bring her to you" Erza yelled at him as the rest of the guild just watch her in shocked although a few of them aren't cause they knew what she's doing

"CHE! fine but if you fail to bring her to me...YOU'LL KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN RIGHT?" He sighing this time alowing his magic powers to flow freely around him causing a few people to lose their breath a little

"E-erza,Lucy...why are you doing this? You're betraying a GUILD MEMBER!" Gray yelled at Erza and Lucy demand for though most of them doen't know what Erza and Lucy are doing but they decided to follow them meanwhile a few of the guild members stayed behind in the guild to watch over Natsu.

"WE KNOW! But we can't let Natsu die either can we?" Lucy yelled back answering Gray's question while tears running down her looked shocked by this decided not to said anything futher than can hurt her

"We understand!" They all said in unison then receive a nod from Erza

"Then let's try find have a clue where is she?" One of the members ask

"Aye! Natsu said that he think he saw that Hana cried the day when she left the guild" Happy shouted from hiding behind Lucy while lifting his hands

"! IT MUST BE THAT!" Erza suddenly yell made them slightly shocked of their friend sudden burst

"HUH?"

"COME ON! I THINK I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Erza ran as she leads them to the destination

'I hope we're not too late...'

* * *

TRAIN TO OUT OF MAGNOLIA!

ALL ABOARD!

'I guess it's time huh...goodbye Fairy Tail minna~It was fun!' Hana thought sadly as she board the she can even get her left leg inside the train she heard somone...someone calling her name

"-na!" The yelling didn't came out really clear so she turned her head around

"?" she slightlu squinted her eyes so that she can see ...!

"HANA!" The team shouted as they came running towards her stopping her from boarding the train

"MINNA!? H-how did you-?" She sturted at her words not beleiving that her friends came at the station

"Hana! You can't go!" Lucy yelled hugging her

"eh? sorry but I have to leave" Hana said again slightly sad looking

"we don't what made you wanted to leave" Happy said looking straight at her while holding the back side collar of Lucy's clothe

'! That really hurts you know Happy' She looked down again this time her bangs hiding her eyes while clenching her fist slightly

"BUT! that's not what we're here for" Gray decided to interrupt

"W-what do you mean?" 'so...they weren't here for me after all' She though

"IT'S NATSU! YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

! "What do you mean? Did something happen to him?" Hana said looking confused at what they just said

"IT'S THE GUY THE OTHER DAY!"

!"EH?" Hana said looking confused again slightly tensed

"HE HERE AT THE GUILD!" The moment they said that she felt as if her hearts were pierched by a sharp thing

'It can't DOES HE KNOW?!' She though as sweat came rushing on her face as if someone were having a shower

"Yeah! And he said he wanted you!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? H-HE CAN'T BE-" Her eyes widen at the statement as she grip at Lucy's clothe

"YEAH! he's holding Natsu hostage and he won't let him free until we hand you to him"

! NO! I can't let that happen! He's hurting FOR ME! 'NATSU!' Hana though as she get free from Lucy as ran towards the guild not even caring to turn back

"HANA!"

'Wait for me! NATSU!'

though she doesn't realize...**THE DANGER OF TURNING BACK**

* * *

**YAY! chapter 7! sorry for the late updating...**

**oh well...question of the day**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'LL DO TO NATSU? (if Hana doesn't arrive in time)**

**that is all! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE/FOLLOW!**


	9. The first appearance

**Hey guys...how have u been doing?**

**btw I'm sorry...I know i haven't been updating for so very long time (even my friend's nagging me to update it)**

**also this chapter will reveal the 'bad guy' name so...just keep on reading to know who he is! and I might write it DIALOG WAY! (some of it)**

**then...ENJOY!**

* * *

**Hana's POV**

"NATSU!"

**!**

as soon as I arrived...I was SHOCKED!

'N-No...IT CAN'T BE' on the floor lies my chilhood friend...Natsu Dragneel with injuries all over his body and blood spots around him

"TEME...HIKARI!" (*cheers* the name has been revealed!)

* * *

**DIALOG WAY! (some might be the NORMAL WAY)**

**Hikari :** Hana-chan~! Aitakatta!

**Hana :** HIKARI! LET HIM GO!

**Hikari :** Don't~Want~Too~!

"HANA!" shout other members of the guild as they just arrive at the guild a little late than Hana (cause she ran off first)

**Lucy : !** Natsu!

**Gray :** Teme...What did you do to him?!

"What?" Hikari said as he make the face as if he doesn't know anything** (or just plainly ACTING INNOCENT)**

**Hikari :** if you want him...then...LET'S TRADE!

**!** 'I really have a bad feeling...' Nao thought as he stood beside Hana

the reason why Nao's having a bad feeling is bacause each time Hikari said something like that...well...It just means that he might have planned something bad or maybe even...worse

* * *

**I gotta save him...but HOW?! WHAT SHOULD I DO? to be cornered like this is really something worse that can happen to you...**

**especially when your friend is involved...DOSUREBA INO?!**

**!**

**I have to do it...IT'S THE ONLY WAY!**

* * *

"I'LL DO IT!"

**!**

"WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT HANA?!" Nao shouted as he tugged her sleeves

"sodayo! we don't know what will he can't just let him have you!" Lucy said supporting Nao

"BUT ITS THE ONLY WAY! OR DO YOU GUYS DO NOT WANT TO NATSU?!" Hana shouted hiding her eyes with her bangs without even turning back looking as if she's gonna cry soon

**Hikari :** GOOD GIRL! IF YOU'VE GIVEN YOURSELF EARLIER,THIS BOY WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN HURT!

**Hana :** BUT! on 1 condition!

**Hikari :** hmm? What is it?

**Hana :** you let him go and you got me but you will not try to hurt him or ANY OF MY FRIENDS ANYMORE! WAKATTERU NO KA?

**Hikari : *grins*** wakatta~if that's what my little Hana-chan's wants THEN SURE!

* * *

**_Natsu...Natsu Wake up!_**

**_Natsu!_**

**!** a voice? ! someone calling for me!

MOVE! UGH! ITS NO USE!

**_Natsu!_**

MOVE DAMNIT!

**_NATSU!_**

**!**

* * *

"huh? W-Where am I? **!** Itte... "

**!** "Natsu! you're awake!"

"Happy...w-what happen?"

"mitte..."

**!**

before Natsu and Happy,the guild members are fighting against Hikari to save Hana

* * *

**Hana's POV**

'This can't be happening...Minna ga...'

'Everyones hurting...' ***sniff* *sob***

"Yamete..."

* * *

"IKUZO! WE GOT TO DEFEAT HIM!"

**Hikari :** ***grins*** COME! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT! ***evil laughter***

**! **

Hana watched as her teammates gets beaten by Hikari's magic

Hana : Miyada...Minna...Nao...Dareka taskete...***sob* *sniff* **

as she was crying her eyepatch started falling off from her left eye

**"HEH!"**

* * *

**That's all guys! yeah...I know... I stop at the cliff hangers**

**Oh well...It's getting interesting**

**also for those who is wondering how Hana looks like...don't worry,The next chapter is basically about how she LOOKS LIKE then...I will continue**

**BYE ~! PLEASE REVIEW & FAVE/FOLLOW!**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE : Hana's appearance

**hey guys...again I'm sorry for the late updating and for the bad english/grammar/writing**

**btw...DID U GUYS REALIZE THAT HANA WEARS AN EYEPATCH MENTION ON THE LAST CHAPTER?**

**WELL...today I will write how Hana looks or basically her appearance**

* * *

**Hair :** ~ soft red **(between Erza's & Natsu's hair)** with two strands black hair

~ she also wears a X-shaped hairpin on the right side of her front hair

**Clothes :** ~ most of the time she wears a elbow length red coloured jacket **(without zipper)**

the red coloured parts end at the shoulder parts of the jacket & from the shoulder to the elbows are black coloured

it has a symbol at the right side end of the jacket

**Shoes : ~ SOCKS :-** the right side started from the calf until the end** (like a normal socks)**

** -** the left side started from under the knee until the ankle

** ~SHOES :-** high cut sneakers

**ACCESSORIES :~**

* an eyepatch that can move both side **(L & R)**

* a black coloured wristband on the right hand wrist

* an attachable chains that be put around her thigh **(like a belt)**

* * *

**that's all...for those who still doesn't understand the PURPOSE OF THE EYEPATCH (ONLY)**

**IT WILL BE REVEALED IN THE COMING CHAPTER**


	11. Truth behind her smile

hey guys! Chapter 9** (of the real story)** has come!

I realize that when I read others people fanfic...they keep writing about the DISCLAIMER...& I REALIZE I DIDN'T WROTE IT!

SO...sorry

**DISCLAIMER :** Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-san and I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!

**THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

* * *

**NAO'S POV**

"HANA!" I shout even though it was clearly pointless

**'This can't be happening! She-she's losing control!'**

"NAO! W-what's happening?! KYAAH!" Lucy ask me as she thought that I would knew what happen to Hana as she tries to covers herself from the smoke

"HANA! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER?!" Natsu ask as he clenched to the collar of my shirt then I start explaining...

"THAT'S NOT HANA!"

"THAT PERSON IS **KAORU!**"

**!** "W-what do you mean?"

I watch Hana and Hikari fight as I start explaining to them...

**"A few years ago...before she met Natsu...Hana...she happen to be involve in some kind of accident"**

**!**

**"Do you guys remember the accident that happen in a town not far from Magnolia years ago?"**

"You mean the town that was involve in the huge fire?"**[1]** Lucy said as she put her index finger on her lips

**"Yeah,it's that the destruction of the town...she was brought to the hospital because of this fatal injury on her left then had to undergo a surgery to save her life but...its because that her original left eye was badly destroyed they had to replaced it...but it was hard as she didn't have any family members"**

"What happened to her family?"

**"They were already dead even before the destruction of the town"**

**"The doctors didn't have any choice so they changed her left eye with another girl's girl was was already dead but...a few days after the surgery both of us realize something was wrong with her."**

"W-wrong?W-what's wrong?"

**"Kaoru's soul still remain in the eye but...after a year she can control the power and she wears the eye patch to cover it to avoid attentions"**

"Then...why did THAT happen when her eye patch was removed?" Gray ask pointing towards Hana who is still fighting with Hikari

**"It's because the eye still contain Kaoru soul that when she move the eye patch Kaoru would take her ...IT'S DIFFERENT IF IT WAS it was removed Hana's soul and Kaoru's would mix and they would go berserk"**

"Then..how do we stop her?"

"We just have to pray...that everything will be okay"

"UUUSSSHHHAAA! **[2]** LET'S HELP HER AND DEFEAT THAT GUY!" Natsu shouted trying to lift everyone spirit as he lift his fist up in the air

'But...is this really okay? For once...why did I feel like I wanted HIKARI TO WIN THIS FIGHT?'

**BUT...IF HE DOESN'T WIN...**

**WILL SHE...**

**...**

**...**

**KILL US ALL?!**

* * *

**THAT IS IT! CHAPTER 9 IS DONE! sorry that it's really short but it was meant like that for this chapter to only explain about her eye**

**[1] = I didn't really think about what I wanted for her past as my OC=OC real past is different so I just had to create it**

**[2] = 'UUUSSSHHHAAA' was just a way of shouting**

**so...AS YOU SHOULD KNOW NOW!**

**HANA'S RIGHT EYE IS BLUE & HER LEFT EYE IS RED IN COLOUR**

**BYE!...AND PLEASE REVIEW,FAVE/FOLLOW!**


	12. Feeling of a flower

**new chapter is up! AGAIN THX TO ALL THOSE WHO LIKE THIS STORY,WHO FAVE,FOLLOW OR REVIEW!**

& to the newest review:~

**Acadia13** :~ I really enjoy this, but I find the random Japenese words annoying and distracting. Thanks for posting this!

**I'm really sorry for the Japanese words but I think it's because I'm not really good at writing so yeah...I'm just put some words so that it won't become so boring or something like that...BUT I'M REALLY SORRY & I'LL WILL TRY NOT TO PUT SO MUCH THIS TIME!**

on this chapter I **will** label Hana as Kaoru until I change her back to her real self

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters **(even though I wish I did)**...I only own the plot

**BTW!** even though Kaoru is a different person from Hana,she still sharing the same body as Hana so they still connected so they can see and feel what the other person is doing even if they change the eyepatch location

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**"HIKARI!"** Kaoru scream as she launch an attack towards Hikari who only block all of her attacks

after Nao has explained what has happened to Kaoru to the rest of the guild member,even though they were unsure...they help Kaoru battle with Hikari

**(this part will not be label the person's POV as this is magic part thingy...but I think you will know who it belongs too)**

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"ICE MAKE : SAUCER!"

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" **(this is Erza's magic but I can't really remember what it is so I just randomly put it)**

(& so on...with others magic thingy which I don't remember what its call/I'm just lazy to search for it)

even though Kaoru and the guild members attack Hikari at the same time,he still manage to avoid it or more precisely he cancelled all of it** (like Byro earthland version's magic)**

"SHIT!" Kaoru curse as she look at Hikari's figure 'NONE OF THE ATTACKS WORK!' She thought clenching her fist tight until it bleed

"NOT EVEN A SCRATCH?!" Natsu yelled as he was panting cause of lack energy and magic

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

**'HOW DO I DEFEAT HIM?!'**

**'HE'S JUST AS STRONG AS HANA IS!'**

**! **

**'I don't have a choice...we got to do it!'**

* * *

"NAO!" Kaoru yelled trying to catch his attention

**!**

"What?" Nao was shock as the sudden calling of his name as he felt something...'She never called me by my name before' he thought

"Gomen..."

"Eh?"

"Take care of everyone"

"Kaoru?" **!**

"HIKARI!" She yelled which made Nao to startled a little bit

'gomen minna...Nao take of them...' Kaoru thought as she took last glance toward Nao then turn to look towards Hikari before she yelled...

**"SEAL...UNLOCKED!"**

**! "HANA!"**

* * *

**THE END! CLIFF HANGERS!**

QUESTION OF THE DAY (chapter... -_- ) :~

**WHAT DO YOU THINK HANA/KAORU MEANT BY SEAL UNLOCKED?**

This story almost come to an end! WOOHOO! it will have like 1 or 2 chapter more then maybe...just maybe...I'll start writing my other GRATSU'S story idea...(JUST MAYBE...)

**THEN...BYE! PLEASE REVIEW,FAVE/FOLLOW!**


End file.
